An essential component of the cosmetics unit according to the invention is a cosmetics applicator with two applicator arms which respectively carry one applicator element. In the broadest sense, the cosmetics applicator thus has the functional capability of a pair of pincers. Due to this fact, it is hereinafter referred to as “dual arm applicator” in short.
Dual arm applicators for applying a cosmetic are known per se. However, the dual arm applicators known so far are configured in many cases as a separate tool which is taken in hand if needed, is dipped into the cosmetic and used for application, but which has to be stored separately of the storage container for the cosmetics, after using it (for said storage container hereinafter sometimes the word “cosmetics container” will be used that has the same meaning). This is very impractical, since such dual arm applicators have to be cleaned after application because the cosmetic adhering to them dries up otherwise, so that the application behavior of the dual arm applicator deteriorates and becomes more unhygienic with every use, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,156.
In view of this, dual arm applicators have also been proposed already which are stored dipped into the cosmetics container between two applications. As is necessary, such dual arm applicators in that case form a closure member for the cosmetics container at the same time in order to close off the neck opening of the cosmetics container through which they are pushed.
Such a dual arm applicator, which may also be referred to as a pincer applicator, is known, for example, from WO 2004/077987 A1 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,442.
The pincer applicator of this last document forms a closure member which in the broadest sense functionally matches a cork. This closure member has a smooth outer circumference adapted to the internal diameter of the neck of the cosmetics container in such a way that the closure member can be inserted into the neck of the cosmetics container with a certain bias, remains there by frictional fit and seals the neck.
The problem in this case is that the required leak protection of the cosmetics container cannot be ensured in all cases with such a closure member, particularly not in those cases in which a certain carelessness must be expected when the cosmetics container is closed again using the dual arm applicator. This is due to the fact that the frictional fit between the closure member and the bottle neck may come undone under unfavorable circumstances. This possibility exists not least because the cosmetics containers are typically used not only stationarily in the bathroom at home, but are also intended for use on the move, which is why they are in part transported loose in handbags over long periods of time.
In view of this, it is the object of the invention to provide a cosmetics unit with a dual arm applicator which is capable of securely closing in a simple manner the cosmetics container that serves for storing it.